The Tide is High
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un giro en los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la segunda parte de los exámenes chunin. La historia del mundo shinobi cambiará para siempre. Naruto x Karin. COMPLETADO.
1. Welcome to the Jungle

.

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

**.**

**.**

**Notas del Autor:** Otra idea y otro fanfic de Naruto que publico. Espero que les agrade este trabajo que por cierto, encarará un lado aún distinto del cual tenía pensado con "Shinobi World".

Otra cosa, solo espero que no se enojen por no actualizar mis otros trabajos. Entre esta idea y la falta de tiempo, como que complican las cosas.

**Rate M:** Posibilidad de futuras escenas de sexo. Actual escenas de violencia y muerte. Están advertidos.

.

.

"**Welcome to the Jungle****"**

**(Guns N' Roses)**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Maldita sea, debí imaginarme que algo como esto me sucedería". Uzumaki Naruto no podía sacarse de la cabeza los últimos acontecimientos desde que el examen de promoción chunin había empezado.

Es decir, al principio cuando su sensei Hatake Kakashi los había nominado, un sentimiento de excitación y satisfacción recorría todo su cuerpo. Una gran oportunidad se había presentado y de ninguna manera se podía permitir el desperdiciarla.

Naruto ojeó a sus compañeros para observar sus reacciones y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sasuke estaba tan entusiasmado como él; por supuesto que no lo admitiría pero para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a convivir todos los días, no suponía ningún problema.

En cambio Sakura era más difícil de analizar. Para él le era casi imposible el saber en que estaba pensando su compañera. Ella era como su amigo Shikamaru describía a las mujeres: **Problemáticas**.

En fin, a decir verdad, no podía discutir mucho en esos asuntos, después de todo, él mismo convivía con 3 mujeres desde hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba cuando empezó.

Kurama Yakumo era una hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos extrañamente amarillos y piel pálida. Lo más destacable era su terrible condición física, una que le trajo desgracia entre los miembros de su clan, al menos hasta que ellos murieron en un misterioso incendio el cual hasta el día de la fecha, no se ha sabido quien fue el responsable.

Yakumo pasó a vivir en _Nishimura's Home_ desde esos momentos, principalmente por los esfuerzos de Sarutobi Hizuren, Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato y de la tutora. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron fáciles, las condiciones físicas de Yakumo le impedían levantarse de la cama por más de 1 o 2 horas como máximo. Es por eso que ella casi ni salía de su cuarto y aunque se sentía frustrada por dentro, no dejaba de sonreir porque era una vida mucho mejor a la que poseía dentro de la mansión Kurama.

Kotsubo Ami era literalmente una niña huérfana de cabellos y ojos púrpura quien desafortunadamente sufrió una ceguera total e incurable durante el ataque del Kyuubi no Kitsune a la aldea. La onda expansiva del chakra venenoso del Bijuu arruinó para siempre las posibilidades de la niña de convertirse en una kunoichi. Al menos este era el deseo de sus padres, pero sus sueños también se frustraron porque perecieron esa misma noche, dejando completamente sola a su beba de 6 meses.

Al igual que Yakumo, Ami fue una de las escogidas para _Nishimura's Home_. Cabe mencionar que la ceguera habrá impedido a Ami el poder convertirse en una kunoichi pero al igual que su enferma compañera y amiga Yakumo, ambas están orgullosas de su nueva vida. En el caso de Ami es muy notorio ya que el orfanato en una aldea de shinobis no es algo con el que cualquiera pueda lidiar. Alianzas, treguas y tratos entre los niños son muy comunes en pos de conseguir una familia y por lo tanto un futuro mejor.

Tras todo lo sucedido en su infancia, Ami buscó un nuevo camino, uno que le permitiese no ser estorbado por su ceguera. Consultar con sus compañeros y tutora era algo de casi todos los días, bueno, eso cuando se encontraba de buen humor. Después de todo era algo normal el mal temperamento de la muchacha, así como la dulzura y la fragilidad en Yakumo.

Uzumaki Naruto fue el tercer elegido para el hogar. Su reputación era bien notoria entre los adultos. Palabras de odio, aislamiento, reclusión, desdén, indiferencia, todos eran sinónimos para el muchacho rubio cuando salía al exterior. Entre los más jóvenes al desconocer su situación, la cosa era repartida. Entre los varones había peleas, cosa lógica por imponerse el clásico ejemplo del más fuerte o del más apto; pero Naruto solo respondía cuando realmente estaba de mal humor. Otros le tenían envidia por ser el único varón elegido para _Nishimura's Home_ pero su actitud solitaria era su característica más demostrable, cosa que volvía loca a algunas chicas. Yamanaka Ino era una de ellas, aunque en ocasiones no sabía si a quien más quería perseguir y tenía fantasías era el rubio o el otro chico popular de la clase: Uchiha Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto no prestaba mucha atención en ese sentido. Es por eso que Uchiha Sasuke sintió una empatía la primera vez que se encontraron. Ellos no eran cercanos y mucho menos amigos, pero un aire de respeto por las habilidades del otro se podía notar. Las pocas veces que trabajaron juntos, mantenían una perfección que realmente pasmaba a los profesores.

Utabe Suzume, la profesora encargada de evaluar a las futuras kunoichis a menudo puntualizaba que el talento y el aire de soledad era la causa de sus logros académicos. Ambos se concentraban en su objetivo y no se detenían hasta conseguirlo. Realmente era algo admirable.

Touji Mizuki, profesor encargado de las evaluaciones masculinas no dudó en aclarar en su momento que ambos harían grandes cosas como shinobis y que la grandeza era algo que les esperaba en su camino.

Umino Iruka siempre prefirió no realizar declaraciones al respecto. Él era más racional y no creía que presionar a los chicos de esa manera, fuera algo bueno. Después de todo, antecedentes como el de Orochimaru o Itachi eran algo notorios. Es más, tras la situación Uchiha, el Hokage prohibió cualquier tipo de promoción anterior a los 12 años. Sin embargo, Iruka, no podía dejar de estar orgulloso por los resultados que estos mostraban en la academia. Una sonrisa de "hiciste un buen trabajo" refulgía en su cara.

Para Uzumaki Naruto, el punto de inflexión se produjo durante la segunda prueba. Al principio, fue simple, pero no en el sentido tradicional. Una prueba escrita con una verdadera trampa para los no preparados realmente. Para suerte y aunque no era especialmente muy bueno para estas partes, logró superarlo.

La segunda parte fue la clave. Para empezar la encargada indicaba que la cosa no iba a ser fáciles. Una vez dadas las reglas y el objetivo de la prueba, cada uno se preparó para cumplirla lo mejor posible.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a la puerta indicada para esperar a que la prueba se iniciase. Cada uno de ellos trató de estar tranquilo. Esta prueba era demasiado importante y cualquier error podía terminar en un fracaso o aún peor: **MUERTE**.

Cuando por fin se dio la orden, la puerta número 7 se abrió. Irónicamente coincidía con la numeración de su equipo tras la prueba de los cascabeles perpetrada por su sensei.

Los 3 sin dirigirse casi la palabra corrieron a través del bosque en búsqueda de algún equipo rival a quien quitarle el pergamino de la tierra que ellos necesitaban. Por cuestión de estrategia, se decidió que Naruto lo llevase; después de todo, al saberse que un Uchiha era miembro de un equipo, era más que probable que se lo tomase como el líder del equipo y probablemente el más apto de todos. Naruto solo sonrió cuando Sakura comunicó el plan hacia sus compañeros.

En cambio, Sasuke solo atinó con su cabeza pero aceptó sin ningún problema la estrategia. A pesar de los gritos de los primeros caídos en la prueba, ninguno se detuvo para averiguar. Tal vez era cierto, o tal vez una trampa mediante Genjutsu sonoro, pero ellos se encontraban ahora en territorio enemigo, rodeado de enemigos que no dudarían en atacarte o matarte con tal de conseguir el objetivo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sin avisar y de la peor manera, un especia de ataque de tipo Fuuton se cernió sobre el equipo 7, separando a los 3 miembros en distintas direcciones. Ninguno supo realmente que fue lo que pasó ni quien lo hizo hasta un tiempo posterior. Al menos, esto se aplicaba para Naruto quien tras recuperarse, tuvo otro peligro al cual enfrentar al instante.

Una enorme serpiente color café y con distintivas rayas negras por todo su cuerpo, se decidió por atacarlo y creer de alguna manera que sería el postre en esa tarde calurosa de verano. Naruto no perdió tiempo y probó con todas sus artimañas para defenderse del ataque del depredador.

Para su suerte, sus tácticas funcionaron y en poco tiempo, se deshizo del problema. Luego del ataque de la serpiente, Naruto se decidió por revisar su equipamiento y verificó que todo estuviese en orden. A su vez, tras revisar, se gratificó a si mismo cuando comprobó que el pergamino no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño o peor aún extraviado.

Naruto paró en seco y evaluó la situación a su alrededor. Finalmente tomó la dirección que creía en la que se encontraba sus compañeros y se dirigió para allí, sin saber que enfrentaría a otro hecho que le cambiaría la vida para siempre, y no solamente a su carrera como shinobi estrictamente hablando.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Haruno Sakura comprendió al instante que se trataba de una trampa y como tal, se preparó para lo inevitable.

Reconociendo el genjutsu sonoro de índole pasivo, esquivó el ataque de su enemigo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba en serios problemas. La extraña kunoichi de Kusagakure no Sato era falsa.

En realidad resultó ser un peligroso Missing-Nin, al menos de acuerdo a como se autodenominó.

Sasuke trató valerosamente de defenderse pero todo resultó inútil.

Luego su mundo se volvió negro. Lo último que recordó antes de perder el conocimiento, fue como el extraño hombre, estiró su cuello para morderlo justo del lado izquierdo. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta y aunque sabía que su atacante había murmurado algo hacia él, no pudo entenderle nada.

Instantes antes de desmayarse, un pensamiento de bienestar hacia sus compañeros surgió en su mente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía bien de poseer esos sentimientos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tsuchi Kin debía terminar el trabajo rápidamente. Las órdenes de Orochimaru eran claras y precisas.

Su misión era asesinar a los compañeros de Uchiha Sasuke e impedir a todo costo que avancen a la siguiente ronda del exámen chunin.

Kin se consideraba una kunoichi que tomaba muy en serio su trabajo y por eso, al ver a la chica del Grupo 7, no pudo evitar sentir envidia.

Tsuchi Kin, como la mayoría de los miembros del ejército de Orochimaru consistían en 3 clases de personas:

Huérfanos.

Exiliados.

Criminales.

Ella pertenecía al primer grupo. Jamás había conocido a sus padres ni algún que otro familiar. Desde muy pequeña, se encontraba en la Otogakure no Sato y su objetivo en la vida, era convertirse en una prodigiosa kunoichi especializada en Genjutsu y obviamente servir de la mejor manera a su amo y líder de la aldea.

Es por eso, que tras saber los parámetros de la misión, requirió encargarse de la chica.

Sin dudar ni un momento, Kin entabló una lucha contra su rival kunoichi una vez que esta se libró de su Genjutsu anterior.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa de ambas kunoichi, la pelea llega a su fin de una manera inesperada.

"Renda: Suna Shigure". Una voz carrasposa y cargada de maldad y deseos de matar apareció de la nada. Las múltiples balas de arenas, creadas por Sabaku no Gaara, hijo del Yondaime Kazekage y genin más prominente de Sunagakure no Sato, hizo su acto de presencia y mediante su ataque, asesinó rápida y limpiamente a Tsuchi Kin, sin darle lugar a ningún tipo de reacción.

Con una risa siniestra que se formaba al contemplar como el cuerpo de Tsuchi Kin caía lentamente al suelo del Bosque, el muchacho pelirrojo se dirigió hacia una sorprendida y asustada Haruno Sakura que realmente no sabía como liberarse de su actual predicamento.

"Tú, más te vale que me digas donde se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke". El tono utilizado por Gaara no dejaba duda alguna de sus intenciones y Sakura no pudo evitar tener un pensamiento de muerte porque justamente no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba su compañero de equipo.

Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankuro, hermanos mayores de Gaara, simplemente no dijeron nada ya que la actitud del menor era bastante conocida y a su vez la más segura de sus opciones; pues Gaara no dudaría en matarlos si eso significaba una intromisión a sus deseos.

"Si no me contestas te mataré". Gaara ya se encontraba preparando su jutsu ante su futura víctima cuando de repente, su arena automática detuvo el lanzamiento de un kunai.

El pelirrojo giró su cabeza para buscar al culpable de ese burdo intento de ataque para encontrarse con el tercer miembro del equipo 7: Uzumaki Naruto, quien sorprendentemente mostraba unos ojos llenos de determinación y enojo por la situación.

"Si no te largas ahora mismo, el que terminará muerto serás tú". Uzumaki Naruto, carente de cobardía, profetizó su amenaza mediante el alargue de su dedo índice derecho.

Sabaku no Gaara solo volvió a sonreir maníacamente como estaba acostumbrado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nishimura Rin solo se detuvo a pensar melancólicamente por unos instantes. Sus obligaciones con sus protegidos no le impedía realizar sus labores como médica civil, pero ella se tomaba muy a pecho esta parte de su vida. Elegir a Yakumo, Ami y particularmente a Naruto era algo con lo que se sentía muy bien, sobretodo tras su período como kunoichi de combate y la pérdida de su compañero de equipo y sensei en distintas situaciones.

Con una última mirada dirigida hacia el rostro de los Hokages empotrados en la pared, se preguntó como andaría Naruto en los exámenes y si lograría pasar hacia la ronda final.

Ella sonrió muy orgullosa y se apresuró para regresar al hogar, pues Yakumo estaría necesitando sus medicinas regulares y Ami no tardaría en impacientarse por llegar tarde.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Poco después de separarse de su grupo, Uzumaki Naruto se encontró con una situación de las que le asqueaban a más no poder.

En un claro, 2 equipos habían estado luchando. Allí se podía notar como vilmente 2 genin habían muerto.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba ni molestaba. La muerte entre los shinobis era constante, diaria y esperable, sino lo que los miembros del equipo ganador iban a realizar.

La kunoichi del grupo derrotado y sobreviviente estaba a punto de ser violada, un verdadero insulto a ella en todo sentido. Las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo semidesnudo sugieren que sus intentos de lucha fueron en vano. Es muy probablemente que ella sea una kunoichi de índole soporte y es por eso que los atacantes lidiaron con sus compañeros primeros.

Sus risas asquerosas y la mirada mezclada entre furia, desdicha y resignación por parte de ella fueron las razones por las cuales Naruto decidió actuar.

Más rápido de lo que creía, atacó al de la izquierda y antes que este se diera cuenta, un kunai ya le había abierto la garganta matándolo en el acto.

El segundo atacante logró percatarse de Naruto pero recibió al instante un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzó contra el suelo mientras salpicaba un poco de sangre por su boca.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ririko Karin no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Justo cuando su destino estaba sellado su salvador vino en su ayuda.

Realmente no esperaba que esto sucediera y aunque ahora ya había 2 de sus atacantes muertos, no podía evitar el sentirse asustada.

Cuando empezó la prueba, creía que podía tener una oportunidad de promocionar y así de alguna manera llevarle el orgullo a su Kusagakure no Sato natal. Después de todo, se sabía cuan difícil eran para los participantes de las aldeas menores, este tipo de logros.

Sin embargo, todo se fue de manos cuando ese trío de cerdos provenientes de Kirigakure no Sato asesinaron a sus 2 compañeros y propusieron satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales con ella.

La repulsión y el miedo habían invadido su mente y cuerpo a tal punto que jamás pudo percatarse de la llegada del rubio o que uno de sus compañeros antes de ser vilmente ejecutado, había logrado asesinar a uno de sus enemigos.

Ahora el destino había dado otro giro. Esta vez, esperaba que fuera a favor, cosa que finalmente pudo acertar cuando utilizó su habilidad especial en el muchacho rubio de ojos azules.

Cuando Karin terminó, irónicamente al mismo tiempo que el rubio de matar rivales, pudo notar que el chakra del rubio era lo más puro que había sentido en toda su vida. Un sentimiento de excitación y lujuria comenzaba a expandirse cada vez más; pero no todo era color de rosa. Un haz de maldad podía sentirse en el interior del guapo rubio con marcas de nacimiento sexy en sus mejillas. Karin no pudo determinar su origen, pero si que se encontraba profundamente oculto en el interior de él.

Era tal su estupor al respecto, que no oyó cuando el rubio la llamaba la primera vez, ¿o era la segunda o tercera vez? Realmente ella estaba perdida en sus ojos azules, así para cuando pudo reaccionar, solo atinó a sonreir avergonzada ante la situación.

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto". El rubio se presentó ante ella con una sonrisa placentera que tranquilamente la dejó literalmente en las nubes. Karin no comprendía el porque actuaba de esa manera. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de un agradecimiento y la sensación de ese chakra puro y a la vez misterioso era algo para teorizar hacia el rumbo correcto.

"Ririko Karin". Ella no podía ser menos y contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Karin realmente estaba agradecida y aliviada y pensó que el muchacho merecía una recompensa. Lo irónico de la situación es que en estos momentos ellos eran enemigos y si él o ella eliminaban al otro, no habría nada malo, de hecho se lo podría considerar como el deber lógico.

La situación es que eso era imposible que ocurriese. De alguna forma, ambos quedaron impresionados por esa primera imagen del otro. Desde el punto de vista de Naruto, podía observar que la chica era bastante hermosa. Ella poseía una cabellera y unos ojos rojos y para él junto a los anteojos, la transformaban en una chica sexy. Realmente no sabía de donde venía todo eso pero tal vez se trataba de un enamoramiento, tal como en una ocasión se lo había mencionado Rin.

En fin, las cosas más extrañas suelen pasar en los lugares y momentos más inesperados.

Luego de estar otro rato, Naruto comprendió que debía irse y continuar el exámen. Sin embargo se sentía mal de dejar a Karin sola por el resto de la prueba.

Ella en cambio, decidió darle una recompensa al chico. Karin se sintió algo mal cuando no pudo entregarle su pergamino como intercambio ya que lo habían perdido muy pronto, así que intentó algo distinto.

Ante la sorpresa de Naruto, Karin tomó su rostro y acercando sus labios hacia los del rubio, terminó por posarlos en los de él para descubrir el sentimiento más rico y extraño a la vez. De alguna forma, una mezcla de aroma a comida se podía degustar al momento del roce y a su vez, sentir un fuerte palpitar en su corazón.

¿Acaso era posible un enamoramiento? ¿No era todo eso muy rápido?

Es posible que un acto lujurioso se hiciera presente, pero Karin no le importó demasiado.

En cambio, para Naruto, la acción de Karin fue totalmente inesperada pero no por ello, carente de significado. El beso sostenido por ambos duró un buen tiempo y no cabía la menor duda que fue disfrutado por ambos.

"Oye Karin, ¿por qué me besaste?". Obviamente Naruto tenía una idea del porque, pero eso no quería decir que supiera las verdaderas razones de Karin.

Karin solo sonrió nuevamente y tras relamerse los labios contestó claramente. "Es una buena forma de agradecerte, ¿verdad? Además que eres lindo, pareces fuerte y me resultas interesante. ¿No crees que es una buena razón?". Karin nunca dejó de sonreir mientras que ahora Naruto lo hacía con una mueca pícara.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?". Naruto no dudó en soltar su propuesta mientras revisaba a los shinobis de Kirigakure en búsqueda del pergamino correspondiente. Cabe decir que tuvo mucha suerte al encontrar justamente el pergamino del Tierra necesario.

"Seguro". Karin no sabía bien el porque. Naruto probablemente tampoco. Sin embargo ambos sentían una conexión especial que emanaba del otro ser. Sin duda alguna, un futuro interesante les aguardaba para ambos.

Es probable que alguno desconfíe de esta proposición pero hay que recordar que este tipo de alianzas temporales es muy normal dadas ciertas circunstancias. Karin se encontraba completamente sola, sus compañeros acababan de morir ante sus ojos y estuvo a punto de ser atacada sexualmente por unos cerdos. Ella ya no tenía nada que perder y Naruto era diferente. Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado de decisión.

En cuanto a Naruto, algo parecido pasaba por su mente. Ya no la consideraba un peligro y de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo y con deseos de ayudarla. Es muy probable que ese deseo provenga dada la forma en que vive y así como sus compañeras a las que considera hermanas, daría lo que fuese por protegerlas, Karin, de alguna manera podía llegar a ser una persona muy importante en su vida.

Nishimura Rin a menudo decía que lo más importante en Naruto era su bondadoso y cálido corazón.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kinuta Dosu y Abumi Zaku no podía creer lo que había pasado. De una simple misión para eliminar a Uchiha Sasuke, pasó a una situación donde sus vidas se extinguieron miserablemente. Ese bastardo de Orochimaru los había engañado, el objetivo había recibido el sello maldito y no uno cualquiera, el mismo cuya marca solamente ostentaba el jefe del ejército, Kimmimaro.

Antes de perderse para siempre del mundo de los vivos, Dosu maldijo a Orochimaru una vez más por tratarlos como simples peones en su enfermizo juego. En cambio, para Zaku sus deseos fueron que al menos Kin lograra descubrir la verdad y escapara de las garras de Orochimaru.

Claro todo esto, sin saber que la chica del cual gustaba, tuvo un destino tan cruel como el de ellos.

En tanto, Sasuke con un esplendor de chakra oscuro, sonreía insanamente tras destrozar a sus enemigos.

El equipo 10 de Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru que habían concurrirlo a ayudarlo del ataque de los shinobis de Otogakure no Sato, no pudieron salir de su asombro al ver esa nueva actitud en su compañero. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaban realmente asustados.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto y Ririko Karin llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar la muerte de Sakura.

Naruto miró con furia a Gaara y cruzando sus miradas que indicaban pelea segura, ambos se prepararon para lo que venía.

Karin y Sakura por un lado. Temari y Kankuro por el otro, no pudieron hacer nada y debieron simplemente quedarse a observar como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

.

...

**FIN**

...

.

* * *

.

.

**Notas Finales del Autor:** Después de un largo tiempo, pude finalizar esta idea. Como verán, desde el momento en que mostraron el flashbacks de Karin y como conocía a Sasuke en la prueba chunin, me surgió esta idea de hacer un cambio y ser Naruto quien lo hiciera, en lugar de Sasuke.

A decir verdad, me parece una idea original e interesante que nadie ha hecho todavía. De hecho, creo que Karin junto a Naruto tan temprano en los acontecimientos, podría cambiar radicalmente las cosas. Por ejemplo, la búsqueda de Tsunade podría adelantarse o ser más fácil, o incluso los poderes especiales de Karin serían de mucha utilidad para lo que tendría que confrontar Naruto en el futuro, especialmente cuando deba lidiar con Akatsuki o algún que otro enemigo.

Por cierto y para definir de una vez por todas, la pareja principal será Naruto x Karin. No habrá Harem ni yuri o yaoi. Es posible que aparezca alguna otra interesada románticamente en Naruto, pero la ya mencionada pareja será la oficial de mi trabajo, la cual será desarrollada poco a poco.

Sin embargo, cabe agregar que propondré otra pareja que no estará a la altura de la principal, pero será importante. De esta no diré nada ya que sería dar un spoiler muy importante a mi historia.

Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por todo y cualquier cosa, ya saben, los PM son sus mejores amigos.

.


	2. Nothing's gonna stop us

.

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

Ante todo quisiera agradecer los _**Hits**_ y _**Visitantes**_ que mi historia tuvo. Tampoco quiero olvidar a quienes me pusieron en su lista de favoritos y a quienes decidieron dejar reviews. Realmente les estoy agradecido.

**Notas del Autor:** Normalmente, este fanfic iba a ser muchísimo más largo, probablemente 15 capítulos, pero decidí publicar una especie de epílogo debido a que no solamente se me fueron las ganas de continuar, sino que realmente no creo que vaya a terminarlo. Por eso, espero que sepan perdonarme y de paso gustar como finaliza este mini trabajo mío.

**Rate M:** Posibilidades de escenas de violencia y muerte. Están advertidos.

.

* * *

.

"**Nothig's gonna stop is now"**

**(****Starship)**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya habían pasado casi 5 años desde aquel famoso examen chunin. Las pruebas para demostrar las habilidades enfrente de la aldea que tan trágicamente finalizó.

Una guerra iniciada por la ambición, la osadía y el deseo de venganza de un solo hombre.

_Orochimaru._

El infame discípulo del aquel líder de Konohagakure no Sato. Utilizando las tropas que él mismo había reunido bajo el emblema de Otogakure no Sato se dispuso atacar a su antiguo hogar.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo solo. Orochimaru sabía que necesitaría más que eso para triunfar. Para ello se agenció la alianza de Sunagakure no Sato mediante engaños principalmente.

En el día marcado para el ataque, asesinó al Kazekage y oculto bajo su apariencia, espero el momento para dar la señal.

Ese podría decirse que fue el comienzo del desastre que culminaría con la muerte del anciano líder en pos de derrotar a su equivocado alumno.

Sarutobi Hizuren y Orochimaru perecerían en ese fatídico día y la invasión repelida pero no sin grandes consecuencias.

A falta de un nuevo líder, las cosas se descontrolaron.

Un antiguo opositor al régimen de Sarutobi se autoproclamó próximo líder Konohagakure. Shimura Danzo estaba seguro de su elección, pero no tuvo en cuenta a 2 personas.

Por un lado Hyuuga Hiashi y Jiraiya. El único discípulo de Sarutobi aún leal a la villa.

A muchas personas no le agradaban la forma de manejarse por parte de Danzo y lo resistieron.

Al final se desató una guerra civil. Una que gente de Kirigakure no Sato sabía muy bien.

_Shinobis moría, civiles morían, inocentes transeúntes morían. Todo por no dialogar. Las violencia solo engendró más violencia y ambos bandos, se enfrentaron encarnizadamente._

Danzo y su apoyo de su grupo paramilitar secreto más algunos de pensamientos conservadores y proclives a la guerra.

Hiashi con el apoyo de Jiraiya y la mayoría de los clanes, se oponían y buscaban continuar en el mismo sendero que el difunto Sarutobi había predicado.

Estando harto de tanta pelea sin sentido por lo que fueron los siguientes 2 años, que decidí huir.

No fui el único, aunque todos los miembros de mi grupo tenían sus razones para hacerlo.

Yo, como dije, estaba harto de la guerra interna y al partir juré ante mis amigos que encontraría la forma de resolver el problema.

A mi lado, siempre se encontraba ella, Karin con su pelo rojizo y su mirada encaprichada hacia mí, solían llenarme de alegría cuando me sentía triste.

El comienzo fue raro, pero con el tiempo fui acostumbrándome a su presencia y sin casi darnos cuenta, que decidimos formalizar un noviazgo.

En mis tiempos de recién graduado de la academia, jamás lo hubiese imaginado, de hecho, fantaseaba con otra chica, pero eso ahora era tiempo pasado. De alguna extraña manera, me sentía completo a su lado.

A pesar de los tiempos turbulentos, nunca faltaba el pequeño momento para reír. La risa era infaltable, los sentimientos de compañerismos eran necesarios, después de todo, era el requisito fundamental para sentirnos humanos y no simples máquinas de guerra.

El único que hacía bromas al respecto era Sasuke Uchiha. Mi mano derecha en esta cruzada de liberación.

Con Orochimaru muerto y tiempo después, su hermano también fallecido por causas aún no resueltas, no le quedaba mucho por hacer y se decidió por unirse.

Él y su grupo. Ino y Sakura que en su momento se fueron con él, al parecer permanecieron juntos, además que traer a un grupo bastante raro si me lo preguntan.

Juugo, Suigetsu, Kimimaro. Creo que esos eran sus nombres, pero a mi no me importó ese detalle.

Sin embargo, eso no era todo, luego de el largo tiempo fuera de casa, muchos fueron reclutados, en gran parte, a los esfuerzos de 2 de mis mejores generales.

Sasori y Kakuzu.

Ambos eran expertos en lo que hacía y aunque sus motivos a veces dejaban bastante que desear, con cumplir sus deberes me era suficiente.

Después de todo, debía actuar rápido, según Jiraiya, Danzo estaba llevando la ventaja y ellos ya no durarían demasiado. La muerte de Hatake Kakashi fue un duro golpe para los jounin, lo mismo con respecto a Hyuuga Hinata, quien desmoralizó completamente a su padre en el liderato de la revolución anti Danzo.

Jiraiya, Sarutobi Asuma y Nara Shikaku tuvieron que esforzarse muchísimo más para convencer a los desmoralizados que no se entregaran al régimen de Danzo.

En fin, no había que ser demasiado listo para saber lo cruel y vil que era una guerra civil.

Al menos, la amenaza de Akatsuki ya no pululaba por este mundo. A pesar de la pérdida de 5 jinchurikis y por lo tanto sus Bijuus, los peligrosos Missing-nin ya no cumplían por el momento con sus ambiciones.

Uzumaki Naruto, Killer Bee y Nii Yugito de Kumogakure, y sin olvidarse de Fu de Takigakure, suspiraron aliviados al enterarse. Las condiciones de la desaparición no eran claras y aunque no había pruebas, miles de teorías y sospechas surgieron.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Uchiha Madara, verdadero líder de la organización Akatsuki estaba frustrado. Itachi había arruinado todos sus planes. Cuando de forma imprevista, sorprendió a Nagato y a Konan para matarlos sin duda alguna. Cuando Deidara cayó a sus pies. Cuando se descubrieron las muertes de Kisame y de Zetsu, supo inmediatamente que debía retirarse.

Madara no solo había sufrido tremenda traición, sino que de alguna forma, Sasori y Kakuzu decidieron abandonar sus misiones para desaparecer. Apenas supo de ello, Madara decidió formar un nuevo plan y esperar.

La paciencia es una virtud y para él que es inmortal, algo trivial como el paso de tiempo, lo tenía sin cuidado.

La traición de Itachi fue un golpe duro pero la herida sanaría. A pesar de contar solamente con la lealtad de Hidan, bueno, siempre cuando le permitiese sus estúpidos sacrificios, no había problema.

Además que ahora contaba con él.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y dándole un último vistazo al cielo se dirigió hacia su "nuevo mejor amigo".

"Espero que nuestra invitada esté preparada".

"No se preocupe, Madara-sama, la querida Fu responderá perfectamente, tal como lo hizo Yagura en su momento".

"Más te vale, o sufrirás las consecuencias".

La segunda presencia ni se inmutó por la clara amenaza.

"Le ruego que confíe en mí, Madara-sama, Yakushi Kabuto jamás traiciona a su amo".

Ninguna otra palabra fue pronunciada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Naruto, Kumogakure sigue expandiéndose por las tierras elementales, ahora parece que entrarán en guerra en cualquier momento con Iwagakure". Sasuke Uchiha impasiblemente informaba a su líder de la situación de las demás aldeas.

"¿Qué hay de Sunagakure?". El rubio, quería y debía saber que nadie más interfiera con su plan.

"Tal como antes, sigue manteniéndose neutral y Kirigakure por ahora nos seguirá apoyando, bueno siempre cuando cumplas con tu promesa". Sasuke sabía que Naruto odiaba que le recordasen aquel trato realizado entre él y Mei Terumi, la Godaime Mizukage.

Un heredero, esa mujer pretendía que el engañase a su chica e inescrupulosamente la embarazase solo por que así lo quiere.

A ver, Naruto no negaba que Mei es una de las mujeres más bellas que existen, pero él se negaba a pensar en ello, sobretodo porque debía cumplirla cuando acabasen con la guerra civil en Konoha y lo peor de todo, es que Karin aún no sabía nada al respecto.

Sasuke sabía que era mejor no seguir presionando en el asunto y tras más breves comentarios acerca de las tropas y las fuerzas de Danzo, procedió a retirarse.

La mejor parte de su día era la visita a su esposa. Su antigua compañera de la academia Ino Yamanaka esperaba desde hace 2 meses un hijo suyo y aunque casi se desmayó del susto y la sorpresa cuando recibió la sorpresa de Shizune, se sintió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Lo que un día cuando era un pequeño niño de 7 años, había perdido, pronto lo tendría de vuelta.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Finalmente Naruto se fue a dormir en compañía de Karin, no sin antes preocuparse por la campaña del día siguiente. Ellos se encontraban tan cerca de su objetivo que comenzaba a sentir miedo.

Miedo de fracasar, miedo de traer la paz a sus amigos y a la aldea que tanto sufrió.

Con un pequeño deje de tristeza, se acercó hacia Karin, quien yacía plácidamente dormida y se acurrucó junto a ella.

Tras besarla en la frente, la abrazó completamente para caer rendido ante el cansancio del día de la fecha.

Después de todo, la mañana siguiente depararía el destino de una gran cantidad de personas.

.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

**Esto es todo, el fanfic termina aca y nuevamente les pido disculpas por no cumplir mi idea original.**

**Eso si, si alguien quiere adoptar mi historia y adaptarla de acuerdo a lo que tengo publicado hasta ahora, solo avísemele por la mensajería privada y veré si autorizo o no.**

**Por último, lamentablemente no continuaré la historia y finaliza aquí, con el prólogo ya publicado con esta especie de epílogo que acaba de leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**.  
**


End file.
